Cuando el olvido es solo una palabra
by ne-chan D
Summary: Esta es la historia del reencuentro de dos personas cuyas vidas cambiaron mucho des de la ultima vez que sus miradas se cruzaron. Neus, una alumna excelente con una agudeza mental sorprendente vuelve a juntar su vida con un amigo de la infancia, L. (EN PROCESO, PERO TARDARA.)
1. Mírame a los ojos

Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen son obra de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Mírame a los ojos.<p>

- ¿Puedo salir a jugar fuera mama?

- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado hija.

- ¡Si!

"_Bueno, me presentare. Mi nombre es... bueno eso no es importante, podéis llamarme Watari. Voy a contar la historia de una niña llamada Neus y un niño llamado Elle, mas conocido como: __L__. Os preguntareis que tienen de especial, pues veréis esos dos niños serán las mentes más brillantes de la historia. Yo, se podría decir que soy el tutor de __L__. Conocí a Neus de casualidad, bueno mejor dicho __L__ la conoció._

_Neus es una chica de 6 años, dos años menos que __L__._

_L__ es un niño muy reservado des de la muerte de sus padres, que fallecieron en un accidente cuando __L__solo tenia cinco años. Pero eso ya lo explicare mas adelante. _

_L__ sufrió muchísimo con esa perdida y nunca ha querido relacionarse con ningún otro niño... Hasta que la conoció a ella. _

_Pero vamos a empezar de una vez explicándolo todo des de el principio."_

Neus se encontraba en el parque. Sentada en un banco leyendo su libro preferido, _"Resuelve el crimen. Aprende a ser detective."_

Cuando se fijo en un niño solitario, de apariencia triste. Vio el sufrimiento i la soledad en sus ojos, negros como la noche.

Neus se acerco a el, y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola! – Dijo Neus.

- Hola… – Contesto el niño.

- ¿Como te llamas? Yo me llamo Neus.

- L. – dijo con el mismo tono.

- ¿L? – se extraño Neus. – Eso no es un nombre, es una letra.

- Watari dice que solo se lo diga a personas buenas. – Dijo L mirando para otro lado.

- Pero yo soy una persona buena. Puedes decírmelo.

- No lo se… - Dudo L.

- L, mírame a los ojos y lo veras. – Dijo sonriendo.

L la miro fijamente a sus ojos de un color azul mar.

- De acuerdo, - Dijo algo resignado, como si quisiera terminar la conversación –

Me llamo Elle.

- ¡Así esta mejor! – Contesto Neus con una sonrisa.

- Leí ese libro hace mucho. Tengo muchos libros de ese estilo. – Señalando el libro que tenia Neus en la mano. – ¿Por donde vas?

- Voy por la mitad del tercer capitulo, pero es obvio que la ladrona es la asistenta. – Contesto rápidamente Neus.

- Vaya eres muy lista. – Dijo Elle sorprendido. – Has acertado.

- Gracias – Volvió a sonreír Neus.

En ese momento me percate de que Elle estaba hablando con aquella niña. Me sorprendió mucho así que me acerque a conocerla.

- Hola Elle. ¿Quien es tu amiga?

- Me llamo Neus señor. Encantada – Dijo levantándose y extendiendo una mano.

Le cogí la mano.

- Encantado, yo soy Watari.

- ¿Eres el papa de Elle? – Pregunto Neus con voz curiosa.

- Si. – Dijo Elle mirando al suelo.

- Elle deberíamos irnos a casa, ya es tarde. Neus por que no te pasas otro día por nuestra casa para jugar con Elle.

- Si Elle quiere, me encantaría. Agradecería poder ver sus libros de detectives.

- Podrías pasarte mañana, vivimos muy cerca. La detrás de este parque.- Dijo Elle señalándola sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- ¡Pues hasta mañana!

Elle y yo nos fuimos para casa. Al igual que Neus.

La verdad es que todavía estaba confuso por la actitud de Elle, jamás había hablado con nadie. La verdad es que me alegro mucho que tuviera una amiga, estaba bastante preocupado.

"_Primero de todo debería contar la historia de los padres de __L__. Los padres de Elle eran grandes detectives, los dos pertenecían a la FBI. Desgraciadamente murieron intentando resolver un gran caso, cuando __L__ solo tenía cinco años. Me pidieron que cuidara de Elle y que lo convirtiera en el mejor detective de la historia. Y así lo hare. Pero sigamos."_

"_Lo que viene a continuación ocurrió mas o menos así, ya que yo no estaba en ese momento..." _

A la mañana siguiente…

- Mama, ¿Puedo ir a casa de un amigo que conocí ayer? – Pregunto Neus.

- Solo si puedo conocer a sus padres. – Contesto su madre.

- Vale, vive en la casa de delante del lago. ¡Vamos! – Procedió Neus ansiosa. – Tiene muchos libros de detectives, le quiero pedir alguno.

- Pero si aun no has terminado el que te compramos.

- Si, pero ya se quien es el ladrón. Quiero alguno de mas difícil.

- ¿Como? Si lo empezaste a leer ayer – Se sorprendió su madre. – Bueno esta bien, vamos. Díselo a tu hermano.

Neus y su madre salieron hacia nuestra casa. Serian las nueve y media de la mañana cuando llegaron.

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendió ver a su madre. Pero la invite a pasar por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo es normal, Neus es una niña pequeña y que su madre quiera conocer los padres de sus amigos era algo lógico.

Neus subió a jugar con Elle, y yo invite a su madre a un café.

- Encantada soy Laura, la madre de Neus. ¿Es usted el padre de Elle?

- Su tutor para ser exactos. Elle es huérfano.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie tan directamente. Pero ya que por fin Elle tenía una amiga seria mejor decir la verdad. No quería causarle mala impresión a su madre y que se separara a Neus de Elle.

- Oh, vaya lo siento. Encantada. – Digo Laura mostrando un rostro algo triste.

- Igualmente, me llamo Quillsh, pero le agradecería que me llamara Watari.

- ¿Van a mudarse? – Pregunto Laura mirando a los alrededores que estaba lleno de cajas empaquetadas.

Supongo que lo pregunto porque no quería que Neus se hiciera ilusiones con un niño que iba a marcharse lejos así que no me importo la pregunta.

- Si, pero no muy lejos. Una casa cerca de aquí. Cerca del lago. Elle y Neus podrán seguir viéndose.

Laura y yo estuvimos charlando un bueno rato. Vi la curiosidad en sus ojos, pero supongo que no pregunto por educación. Los motivos por los cuales nos íbamos no eran de su incumbencia. Además supongo que no se los hubiera dicho.

Mientras Elle y Neus…

- Vaya si que tienes libros… - Dijo Neus mirando una gran estantería repleta de novelas.

- Si, agudizan mi ingenio. – Contesto Elle, siguiendo a Neus mientras recorría la gran habitación.

- ¿Y estos quienes son? – Pregunto Neus señalando una foto con dos adultos y un niño en brazos. – El niño eres tú. Esos… ¿Son tus padres?

- No. – Dijo Elle mirando al suelo y dándole la vuelta a la foto.

- Pero Elle…

- ¿Quieres algún libro? – Dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

- Cla-Claro… - Neus se quedo algo confusa, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

Neus se miro todos los libros y Elle cogiéndolo un par de una forma algo extraña (Por los bordes de arriba) se los ofrecido.

- Estos son mis preferidos. Puedes quedártelos. Te los regalo. – Dijo Elle.

- ¿En serio? ¿No los quieres? – Se extraño Neus.

- Si, al fin y al cabo ya los he leído.

- Gra-gracias. – Respondió Neus.

Neus también se dio cuenta de las cajas que había por la habitación.

- ¿Te mudas? ¿O acabas de llegar?

- Me mudo con Watari.

- ¿Te iras lejos? – Dijo Neus algo triste.

- No, esta cerca del lago, pero la están contrayendo tardare un bastante en irme. – Respondió Elle tranquilizándola.

- ¡Me nos mal! ¿Y por que te vas? – Pregunto Neus tan curiosa como siempre.

- Bueno es que… - Elle no sabia que decirle.


	2. Entrégame tu sonrisa

Capitulo 2: Entrégame tu sonrisa.

"_Debería explicar el motivo por el cual nos mudamos. Como ya he dicho, los padres de __L __murieron trabajando en un caso. Fue un caso de homicidio, de una mujer joven. Cuando los padres de __L__ ya estaban a punto de resolverlo, por desgracia, el asesino los mato a ellos también. _

_Los asesinos de los padres de __L__ se escaparon. Por eso nos mudamos a Japón, me preocupara que fueran a matar a __L__. _

_L__ a sus cinco años juro que los atraparía. A si que intente hacer de el, el mejor detective de la historia. _

_Eso fue para mi un reto, pero hoy lo es mas todavía, buscarle un posible sustituto." _

- Hija venga, vámonos es tarde. – Dijo Laura a su hija al entrar en la habitación de Elle.

- Esta bien… - Contesto Neus con resignación. – Ya nos veremos Elle. – siguió con una sonrisa, como de costumbre.

Neus y Laura se fueron a su casa y Elle y yo seguimos empaquetando un rato.

Elle esta bastante serio. Me pregunto por que, ¿Será algo que habrá dicho Neus cuando estaban solos?

- Elle, ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te hago una taza de chocolate caliente? – dije intentando animarle.

- Gracias, me gustaría. – Contesto sin cambiar el tono, ni mirarme.

Fui a hacerle el chocolate. Ellen dejo de empaquetar y se sentó en el sofá. Se quedo un rato pensativo. Cogió un libro y se puso a leer.

Hacia mucho que no le veía de esa forma. Parecía que se le había ido el alma. Como cuando paso lo de sus padres.

¿Tal vez Neus se lo recordó? ¿O se lo pregunto? Le dije a Elle que no rebelara su pasado, como me ordenaron sus padres. Por si el asesino lo encontraba, pero Neus es con la única persona que ha tenido confianza desde lo que paso, a excepción de mi. Quizás se lo haya dicho y se sienta mal por desobedecerme. O quizás paso lo contrario. Que no se lo dijo y Neus se enfado. En cualquier caso debía averiguarlo.

- Toma Elle, el chocolate. – Dije acercándole la taza. – Cuidado que quema.

- Gracias Watari. – Respondió Elle cogiendo la taza y sentándose en la ventana.

Me acerque a Elle. Sabía que para que me contara lo que pasaba tenía que hacer mis deducciones. Y tenia que apostar por una de las dos.

"_Neus vivía con su madre y su padre. A demás tenía un hermano mayor, de 12 años. El era su mayor aspiración, ya que era muy listo. Lo admiraba en todo. Le hacia mas cosa que hasta a su propia madre. Quería estar siempre con el. Pero eso cambio un día, el día que no la apoyo. Desde es día cambio mucho la actitud de Neus respecto a su hermano. Como ella me dijo un día ya hace tiempo. Pero volvamos"_

- Te sabe mal no poderle decir la verdad a Neus. ¿No es cierto?

Elle no contesto. ¿No era eso? Si me equivocado lo tendré mas difícil para que me lo diga. En ese momento Elle se giro, y me miro a los ojos.

- Si. – Contesto finalmente. – No quiero mentirle. Estoy harto de tener que mentir.

- Me dijiste que no te importaba si con eso podías atrapar al asesino de tus padr… - Me interrumpió.

- Lose, pero… Ella es diferente, me mira a los ojos con el mar de los suyos y soy incapaz de mentir.

- Elle… - No supe que decirle, como iba a mentirle a la primera persona con la que se relacionaba. – Dale pistas.

- ¿Que? – Dijo Elle sorprendido.

- Podríamos intentar que ella lo adivinara. Si es capaz de hacerlo no tendrás que mentirle ni decirle la verdad. Es lista, lo mas probable es que haga lo averigüe.

- Me parece bien. Al fin y al cabo ya intuyo que no eras mi padre. Además así no le mentiré. – Dijo sonriendo.

Por fin Elle se animo.

Al día siguiente llovió mucho. Laura nos llamo diciendo que se quedarían en casa y que Neus y Elle ya quedarían otro día. Yo aproveche y fui a ver como iba la casa en construcción a la que… nos mudaríamos.

Así que cogi el paraguas, llame a Elle y salimos por la puerta.

La verdad es que llovía muchísimo. Aun con el paraguas nos mojamos bastante.

- Me encanta la lluvia. – Dijo Elle mirando al cielo.

Siempre le ha gustado muchísimo. Supongo que es por que cuando llovía los padres de Elle no podían trabajar ya que investigaban a unos traficantes y cuando llovía no salían de su escondite.

Elle salía al jardín corriendo para atraer a su padre, que investigaba en casa, y que fuera a jugar con el bajo la lluvia.

Elle parecía algo triste, como era normal si le recordaba a esos días.

Le gustaba la lluvia por los recuerdos que le traía, y a la vez le entristecía por la desgracia que escondían.

- ¿Es esta la casa? – Pregunto Elle.

- Si, esa es.

- Es muy bonita y grande.

- Si esta adaptaba para que puedan vivir mucha gente, muchos niños.

En casa de Neus…

"_Quiero aclarar que las partes en casa de Neus no __son del todo seguras. Pero es mas o menos como me lo contó Neus…"_

- Me encanta este libro mama. – Dijo Neus tan contenta como siempre. – Es de un caso de robo como el otro, pero mucho mejor. Tienes que hacer tus deducciones y elegir una entre 5 o 7 que puede tener y llegas a una respuesta o a otra. Si te equivocas vuelves a elegir otra, hasta que resuelves el caso.

- Me alegro que te entretengas hija. – Contesto. – ¿Es el libro que te dio Elle no?

Neus sonrío y afirmo con la cabeza. Se sentó en el jardín y empezó a leer en voz alta.

- ¿Cuándo lo robo? – Pregunto Neus para si misma. – Esta el momento en que los familiares se fueron a cenar… ¿Faltaba alguien? ¡Si! Faltaban 3 invitados. Hitomi dijo que iba al baño al baño. Midorico estuvo con el mayordomo y Sakura fue a los baños termales.

Midorico queda descartada. A Sakura se la vio entrar y salir. Parece que lo mas lógico es que fuera Hitomi.

Pero Sakura podía a ver entrado, saltar la valla, robar y volver a entrar. Cuando se dieran cuenta ella ya se habría bañado.

Hitomi no podía a ver salido sin que le vieran.

Vamos a probar con Sakura… ¡Si, acerté! ¡Genial!

- Neus es muy lista. ¿Verdad mama? – Pregunto Miquel, el hermano de Neus.

- Si, igual que tú. – Contesto Laura.

- Pero Neus parece que se esfuerza por serlo.

- Seguro que lo hace para parecerse mas a ti – Sonrío Laura.

Neus continúo leyendo casi sin fallar. Solo se equivoco un par de veces y ya llevaba la mitad del libro.

Elle fallo 3 veces cuando lo leyó con 6 años también. Fue su primer libro para practicar y atrapar el asesino de sus padres. Aunque Elle tiene la inteligencia y la agudeza corriendo por sus venas.

Así pasaron un par de días, hasta que paro de llover.


	3. ¿Por qué no jugamos?

Capitulo 3: ¿Por que no jugamos?

Cuando por fin ceso la lluvia Elle quiso que llamara a Neus para que viniera a jugar. No tardo mucho en llegar. Y Elle sabía perfectamente que tenia que hacer.

- ¡Hola Elle, hola Watari! – Dijo Neus entrando por al puerta.

- Encantada de volver a verle Watari – Dijo su madre. – ¿Vengo a buscar a Neus sobre las siete?

- Perfecto Laura. Me parece genial. – Contesté sonriente.

- ¡Genial, tenemos tres horas! – Contesto Neus justo antes un beso en la mejilla a su madre – Hasta luego mama.

Neus cogió de la mano a Elle y no sin antes pedirme permiso subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Yo cerré la puerta despidiéndome de Laura y fui a preparar algo de comer.

- Ya he terminado el libro que me dejaste. – Dijo Neus.

- ¿El de hacer tus deducciones? – Pregunto Elle.

- Si, ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva? – Continúo Neus

- No hace falta, te lo regale. – Dije Elle mirando a Neus a los ojos. – ¿Cuantas veces has fallado?

- Muchas gracias Elle. Falle 5 veces. ¿Tu cuantas fallaste? – Dijo Neus.

- Está bastante bien, pero tienes algo de experiencia anterior… Fue el primer libro que leí. Con tu misma edad. Falle 3 veces.

- Vaya.. ¡Que listo eras ya! - Se sorprendió Neus.

Entre a la habitación de Elle con algunos dulces, y dos tazas de chocolate. A Elle le encantaban los dulces. Y por la cara que puso Neus, deduje que a ella también.

- ¿Te gustan los dulces Neus? – Pregunto Elle.

- ¡Pues claro! ¿A quien no le gustan? – Respondió Neus.

- Pues aquí os los dejo. Me voy. – Respondí.

- ¡Gracias! – Me respondieron los dos a la vez seguido de un adiós.

Elle parecía intranquilo, temía que Neus le preguntara algo de su pasado que no pudiera contestar y tuviera que iniciar el plan.

No le preocupaba como hacerlo, Elle era muy listo sabia que tenia que decir y cuando. Le preocupaba que Neus no fuera capaz de deducirlo.

Yo tampoco sabría que hacer. ¿Contárselo? No hacerlo después de que se esforzara por deducirlo seria deshonrado. Pero hacerlo podría poner en peligro la vida de Elle. No por que nos preocupara que lo contara, Elle confió en ella des de el primer momento. Sentía que era de fiar. Pero si Elle llegara a estar en peligro y Neus a su lado, no fuera capaz de ayudarle, seria una carga. Y se perfectamente que Elle no permitiría que le pasara nada malo a Neus.

Me quede en la habitación de al lado leyendo, por si Elle no sabia como contestarle. Así podría estar atento a la conversación.

- ¿Quieres otro libro? – Le pregunto Elle a Neus.

- No hace falta aun tengo el otro que me diste. ¿Elle, como es que te gusta tanto resolver casos?

- ¿Por qué te gusta a ti hacerlo? – Pregunto Elle.

- Pues no lo se… Me gusta ver que acierto.

- Pues por lo mismo. – Dijo Elle sin cambiar el tono de voz.

- Pero tú parece que lo hagas por algún motivo. Que te esforzaras en resolver todos los que puedas. – Dijo Neus seriamente a diferencia de cómo hablaba normalmente.

Acertó. Un paso más hacia la verdad. Pensó Elle.

- ¿Motivos? ¿Como que? – Pregunto Elle.

- No lo se, sino no lo preguntaría ¿No crees? – Se canso Neus.

- Lo siento tienes razón. – Se disculpo Elle al notar la molestia de Neus. – Quiero ser un gran detective.

Eso no era una mentira. Elle lo deseaba de verdad. Ser como sus padres. No solo para vengarles, sino para estar a su altura.

- Es… Un buen motivo… - Dijo Neus no muy convencida. – Elle, ¿Confías en mi? – Siguió Neus.

- Claro que si. Nunca dudes de eso. – Elle la miro a los ojos.

Elle era un chico solitario y precavido. Siempre miraba o al suelo o al cielo. Intentaba evitar el contacto visual, pero cuando te miraba a los ojos sabias que decía la verdad.

Neus sabía eso. Era capaz de ver la sinceridad y la confianza en sus oscuros ojos negros.

- Sabes, Watari y yo tenemos un juego. – Le comento Elle a Neus. – Cuando queremos saber algo, para preguntar, primero tenemos que hacer una deducción. Y si aciertas el otro debo contestarte. Así nos hacemos más inteligentes. Es nuestro juego personal pero, ¿Quieres que juguemos contigo también?

- Me parece bien. Suena divertido. – Contesto Neus no muy convencida.

Estoy seguro que Neus pensó que lo hizo justo en ese momento para evitar que preguntara por algo de su pasado. Seguro que se muere de ganas de saber quienes son sus padres y quien soy yo. Al fin y al cabo Elle me llama Watari y no papa.

Elle debía mostrarle confianza en todo momento. Ocultar su pasado hacia que Neus sintiera lo contrario, desconfianza.

Pero el juego había comenzado y la arena había empezado resbalar dentro del reloj. Neus debía ir haciendo deducciones para averiguar el pasado de Elle. Descubrir exactamente que le paso es muy difícil, pero a medida que vaya descubriendo, Elle le informara de mas cosas.

- ¿Han llamado a la puerta? – Pregunto Neus.

- Debe ser tu madre. Son las siete. – Dije asomándome por la puerta.

Neus bajo corriendo, y porsupuesto, con Elle de la mano. Abrió la puerta y si, era Laura.

Neus se despidió y se fue a su casa.

- Hasta otro día, pequeña detective. – Dije en voz baja.

"_Esos días se hicieron algo largos. La casa apunto de terminarse de construir, y Neus investigando. _

_Elle andaba siempre algo preocupado. Intentaba animarle, pero solo lo hacia el sonido del timbre. La sonrisa de esa pequeña. La verdad es que a Elle se le veía realmente feliz con Neus. Parece que fue ayer cuando la vi por primera vez en el parque. _

_Bueno creo que debería empezar a mencionar la Wammy's House. La casa a la que nos mudamos. La que Neus vio construirse, y en la que paso tanto tiempo. Ahora mismo tengo varias en todo el mundo. Su fin es simple. Hacer un sucesor de __L__. Esa a sido mi vocación des de que __L__ ya tubo edad de cuidarse solo." _

- ¿Como ha ido Elle? – Le pregunté.

- Bien, más o menos. La he convencido para que tenga que hacer sus deducciones. Así no le mentiré. – Contesto Elle algo serio.

- No pareces muy contento. ¿Eso no era bueno? – Continué.

- Si, pero es que no parece que se fíe demasiado. Como no lo averigüe pronto creo que acabara enfadándose.

- Debemos hacerlo. Si no podrías estar en peligro. – Le dije concienciándole.

- Lose, pero sabes perfectamente que no permitiré que me deje solo. Si no me queda mas remedio se lo contaré. Y si me pone en peligro la protegeré. – Dijo Elle muy serio.

Me sorprendió esa respuesta. ¿La quería tanto en tan poco tiempo.


	4. El comienzo de mi sueño

Capitulo 3: ¿Por que no jugamos?

Cuando por fin ceso la lluvia Elle quiso que llamara a Neus para que viniera a jugar. No tardo mucho en llegar. Y Elle sabía perfectamente que tenia que hacer.

- ¡Hola Elle, hola Watari! – Dijo Neus entrando por al puerta.

- Encantada de volver a verle Watari – Dijo su madre. – ¿Vengo a buscar a Neus sobre las siete?

- Perfecto Laura. Me parece genial. – Contesté sonriente.

- ¡Genial, tenemos tres horas! – Contesto Neus justo antes un beso en la mejilla a su madre – Hasta luego mama.

Neus cogió de la mano a Elle y no sin antes pedirme permiso subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Yo cerré la puerta despidiéndome de Laura y fui a preparar algo de comer.

- Ya he terminado el libro que me dejaste. – Dijo Neus.

- ¿El de hacer tus deducciones? – Pregunto Elle.

- Si, ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva? – Continúo Neus

- No hace falta, te lo regale. – Dije Elle mirando a Neus a los ojos. – ¿Cuantas veces has fallado?

- Muchas gracias Elle. Falle 5 veces. ¿Tu cuantas fallaste? – Dijo Neus.

- Está bastante bien, pero tienes algo de experiencia anterior… Fue el primer libro que leí. Con tu misma edad. Falle 3 veces.

- Vaya.. ¡Que listo eras ya! - Se sorprendió Neus.

Entre a la habitación de Elle con algunos dulces, y dos tazas de chocolate. A Elle le encantaban los dulces. Y por la cara que puso Neus, deduje que a ella también.

- ¿Te gustan los dulces Neus? – Pregunto Elle.

- ¡Pues claro! ¿A quien no le gustan? – Respondió Neus.

- Pues aquí os los dejo. Me voy. – Respondí.

- ¡Gracias! – Me respondieron los dos a la vez seguido de un adiós.

Elle parecía intranquilo, temía que Neus le preguntara algo de su pasado que no pudiera contestar y tuviera que iniciar el plan.

No le preocupaba como hacerlo, Elle era muy listo sabia que tenia que decir y cuando. Le preocupaba que Neus no fuera capaz de deducirlo.

Yo tampoco sabría que hacer. ¿Contárselo? No hacerlo después de que se esforzara por deducirlo seria deshonrado. Pero hacerlo podría poner en peligro la vida de Elle. No por que nos preocupara que lo contara, Elle confió en ella des de el primer momento. Sentía que era de fiar. Pero si Elle llegara a estar en peligro y Neus a su lado, no fuera capaz de ayudarle, seria una carga. Y se perfectamente que Elle no permitiría que le pasara nada malo a Neus.

Me quede en la habitación de al lado leyendo, por si Elle no sabia como contestarle. Así podría estar atento a la conversación.

- ¿Quieres otro libro? – Le pregunto Elle a Neus.

- No hace falta aun tengo el otro que me diste. ¿Elle, como es que te gusta tanto resolver casos?

- ¿Por qué te gusta a ti hacerlo? – Pregunto Elle.

- Pues no lo se… Me gusta ver que acierto.

- Pues por lo mismo. – Dijo Elle sin cambiar el tono de voz.

- Pero tú parece que lo hagas por algún motivo. Que te esforzaras en resolver todos los que puedas. – Dijo Neus seriamente a diferencia de cómo hablaba normalmente.

Acertó. Un paso más hacia la verdad. Pensó Elle.

- ¿Motivos? ¿Como que? – Pregunto Elle.

- No lo se, sino no lo preguntaría ¿No crees? – Se canso Neus.

- Lo siento tienes razón. – Se disculpo Elle al notar la molestia de Neus. – Quiero ser un gran detective.

Eso no era una mentira. Elle lo deseaba de verdad. Ser como sus padres. No solo para vengarles, sino para estar a su altura.

- Es… Un buen motivo… - Dijo Neus no muy convencida. – Elle, ¿Confías en mi? – Siguió Neus.

- Claro que si. Nunca dudes de eso. – Elle la miro a los ojos.

Elle era un chico solitario y precavido. Siempre miraba o al suelo o al cielo. Intentaba evitar el contacto visual, pero cuando te miraba a los ojos sabias que decía la verdad.

Neus sabía eso. Era capaz de ver la sinceridad y la confianza en sus oscuros ojos negros.

- Sabes, Watari y yo tenemos un juego. – Le comento Elle a Neus. – Cuando queremos saber algo, para preguntar, primero tenemos que hacer una deducción. Y si aciertas el otro debo contestarte. Así nos hacemos más inteligentes. Es nuestro juego personal pero, ¿Quieres que juguemos contigo también?

- Me parece bien. Suena divertido. – Contesto Neus no muy convencida.

Estoy seguro que Neus pensó que lo hizo justo en ese momento para evitar que preguntara por algo de su pasado. Seguro que se muere de ganas de saber quienes son sus padres y quien soy yo. Al fin y al cabo Elle me llama Watari y no papa.

Elle debía mostrarle confianza en todo momento. Ocultar su pasado hacia que Neus sintiera lo contrario, desconfianza.

Pero el juego había comenzado y la arena había empezado resbalar dentro del reloj. Neus debía ir haciendo deducciones para averiguar el pasado de Elle. Descubrir exactamente que le paso es muy difícil, pero a medida que vaya descubriendo, Elle le informara de mas cosas.

- ¿Han llamado a la puerta? – Pregunto Neus.

- Debe ser tu madre. Son las siete. – Dije asomándome por la puerta.

Neus bajo corriendo, y porsupuesto, con Elle de la mano. Abrió la puerta y si, era Laura.

Neus se despidió y se fue a su casa.

- Hasta otro día, pequeña detective. – Dije en voz baja.

"_Esos días se hicieron algo largos. La casa apunto de terminarse de construir, y Neus investigando. _

_Elle andaba siempre algo preocupado. Intentaba animarle, pero solo lo hacia el sonido del timbre. La sonrisa de esa pequeña. La verdad es que a Elle se le veía realmente feliz con Neus. Parece que fue ayer cuando la vi por primera vez en el parque. _

_Bueno creo que debería empezar a mencionar la Wammy's House. La casa a la que nos mudamos. La que Neus vio construirse, y en la que paso tanto tiempo. Ahora mismo tengo varias en todo el mundo. Su fin es simple. Hacer un sucesor de __L__. Esa a sido mi vocación des de que __L__ ya tubo edad de cuidarse solo." _

- ¿Como ha ido Elle? – Le pregunté.

- Bien, más o menos. La he convencido para que tenga que hacer sus deducciones. Así no le mentiré. – Contesto Elle algo serio.

- No pareces muy contento. ¿Eso no era bueno? – Continué.

- Si, pero es que no parece que se fíe demasiado. Como no lo averigüe pronto creo que acabara enfadándose.

- Debemos hacerlo. Si no podrías estar en peligro. – Le dije concienciándole.

- Lose, pero sabes perfectamente que no permitiré que me deje solo. Si no me queda mas remedio se lo contaré. Y si me pone en peligro la protegeré. – Dijo Elle muy serio.

Me sorprendió esa respuesta. ¿La quería tanto en tan poco tiempo.


	5. Sorpresa

Capitulo 5: Sorpresa.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Neus. Lo celebrará con su familia claro, pero esta tarde vendrá un par de horas a ver a Elle. Entonces le daré mi regalo.

- ¿Elle lo tienes todo preparado? Ya falta poco. – Le pregunté.

- Sí, Watari.

- Está bien, cuando llegue yo iré con Alex y Beyond. – Continué. – como acordamos.

- De acuerdo. – Afirmo Elle.

Ya era la hora. La verdad es que estaba bastante nervioso. Aunque supongo que Elle más. Era un gran día. Elle y yo estamos enfrente de la puerta. Ansiosos de que empiece todo.

- ¡FELICIDADES NEUS! – Gritó Elle abrazando a Neus.

Creo que es la primera vez que vi a Elle abrazar a Neus, en vez de a la inversa.

- Muchas gracias Elle – Contestó Neus abrazándole ella también.

- Hola Laura. – Saludé a su madre.

- Encantada de volver a verte Watari. – Dijo como siempre tan amable. – Cuando quieres que la venga a recoger.

- Watari, ¿Se puede quedar a dormir? Por favor… - Dijo Elle una vez soltó a Neus.

- Solo si Laura te da su permiso. – Contesté.

- Por fiii mamá déjame. – Dijo Neus. – Sonriente.

- Claro, pero no molestes mucho a Watari. – Dijo riendo. é mañana por la mañana.

Nos despedimos, todos, porque no solo se fue Laura, sino que Elle desapareció con Neus de la mano en cuando cerramos la puerta. Salieron corriendo hacia la nueva habitación de Elle.

Elle también tenía unos regalos preparados, a demás que el que planeamos.

Yo fui con Alex y Beyond. Teníamos que seguir entrenando. La verdad es que ya parecían más animados. Les divertía bastante hacer juegos de lógica. Eso me alegraba.

- Tu nueva habitación es mucho más grande. – Dijo Neus.

- Si bastante. – Contestó Elle.

- Neus tengo varios regalos para ti. Ven, siéntate. – Continuó Elle impaciente.

"_Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, yo, en esos instantes no estaba pero __L__ me lo ha contado tantísimas veces que soy capaz de visualizarlo.. Él si lo recuerda, con imágenes, voces y sentimientos. Creo que nunca será capaz de olvidarlo. Al igual que Neus. Los días siguientes los veo borrosos, como en una película antigua. Pero se que para __L__ fueron los mejores de su vida."_

_- _Toma. – Dijo Elle dándole los paquetes.

- A ver, a ver… - Susurro Neus abriéndolos. – ¡Tres libros de investigación! ¡Genial!

- Son todos míos. – Dijo Elle con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces muchísimo mejor. – Sonrió Neus.

Neus siguió abriendo regalos.

- Esto es... ¡Es un anime de crímenes! – Dijo Neus casi antes de quitar todo el envoltorio. – Siempre lo quise, muchísimas gracias. Y por último este… Esto es...

- Sí, es una foto de nosotros. Para que nunca me olvides.

- Elle… - Neus abrazó a Elle sin pensarlo. – Que bonito – Sonrió. – Sabes que nunca te olvidaré.

- Déjalo aquí. Quieres ir al jardín tengo que decirte un regalo de parte de Watari. – Continuó Elle.

- Claro vamos… ¿Has dicho decir? – Se sorprendió Neus.

Pero Elle no contestó, por que hecho a correr.

Elle se paro un poco mas lejos de donde estábamos Alex, Beyond y yo.

Neus no, Neus se paro justo delante de nuestra habitación.

- Alex, así no. Como vas a superar a L si no lo haces bien. – Dijo Beyond.

- Lo siento, lo siento… - Volveré a empezar.

- Debemos practicar más... – Dijo Beyond.

Neus se los quedo fijamente mirando. Cuando salió del trance miró a Elle desconcertada. Fue hacia él. Elle la cogió del brazo y siguió corriendo.

- Ven en el jardín te explicaré lo que quieras.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, sólo faltaba que Neus lo entendiera.

- Ven sentémonos en el columpio. – Dijo Elle.

- Pero Elle… ¿Quiénes son esos? Tú no tienes hermanos… - Dijo Neus.

- No, son los hijos de unos amigos de Watari.

- Los estáis… ¿Entrenando? ¿Para ser mejores que tú? – Preguntó Neus.

- Sí, son mis posibles sucesores. Ese es el trabajo de Watari.

- ¿Pero quién es Watari? No es tu padre, es tu tutor ¿Verdad?

- Sí, verás, mis padres eran grandes detectives y murieron asesinados por un peligroso criminal al que perseguían. Por eso yo me entreno, para poder cogerle. Y Watari era uno de mis mayordomos. Mis padres le pidieron que cuidara de mí y me hiciera mas listo. – Explicó Elle.

- Sabía que no lo hacías por diversión. ¿Pero y esos niños?

- También son huérfanos, y sus padres les dijeron a Watari lo mismo que los míos por que a Watari le agrada. Le gustan los niños y le gusta enseñarles. – Continuó Elle.

- Son tus… ¿Posibles sucesores? –

- Si, por si algún día me pasara algo… - Finalizó Elle la explicación.

- Los asesinos de tus padres, ¿Te buscan? – Termino Neus de preguntar.

- Puede ser que si.

Neus se quedo callada unos instantes. Era normal, todo eso era algo increíble de creer, Y más para una niña de seis, no, siete años. Elle y yo solo esperábamos que se lo tomara bien. Que no se asustara.

- El regalo de Watari… - Quiso reanudar la conversación Elle. – Era que nos ayudaras, a mí, a Watari y a ellos. – Dijo Elle señalando a Beyond y Alex que estaban junto ami en la puerta del jardín.

- ¿Ayudaros? – Dijo Neus todavía sorprendida.

- Sí, me gustaría que me ayudaras a resolver casos, de mayor claro. Y a que, Alex y Beyond, - Dijo a la vez que los señalaba. – puedan hacerlo algún día.

Alex y Beyond me preguntaron quien era esa chica. Les dije que era una buena amiga de Elle, que podían confiar en ella. Como Elle en un principio, no se entusiasmaron con la idea. Eran bastante cerrados. Pero tampoco les molestó.

Sólo esperaba que Neus dijera que sí. La verdad es que no solo me interesaba por Elle, Neus era una gran mente que quería estudiar a través de la lógica.

Pero lo que estaba claro es que Elle necesitaba a alguien a su lado.


End file.
